That's what dreams are made of
by Hiroki909
Summary: even tho Misaki is 22 now he still gets bad dreams... was it a dream. leaving a mark on Usagi will Misaki be punished or will his confidence kick in.


That's what dreams are made of

_As Misaki reached up for the top cupboard in the kitchen, Usagi walked down the stairs with an empty coffee mug, confused to why Misaki was reaching for the top cupboard and balancing on a chair Usagi approached the kitchen quietly. Standing just a bit to the side of Misaki, Usagi placed the coffee mug down and looked up at Misaki. Misaki still trying to reach the top felt a warm slide of hands slip round his stomach, where the t-shirt didn't cover the skin. Misaki flinched a little and looked down knowing who it would be. Usagi gave a smile while looking up at Misaki. Misaki's facial expression changed as he gave Usagi an angry look with his eyes. _

_Usagi wasn't letting go, he knew that he was annoying Misaki and slowly moved his hand down towards Misaki's belt buckle. Misaki acted quickly and grasped Usagi's hand, but at that moment Misaki forgot that he was balancing on a chair. Trying to keep his balance Misaki released his grip of Usagi's hand. Usagi went to grip Misaki's upper arm to help him balance, but Misaki had lost total control of his balance and started to lean forward to Usagi. Misaki panicked and closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would hit him somewhere on his body. _

_Opening his eyes Misaki felt no pain but could feel Usagi's hand on his head, looking up Misaki saw Usagi with a worried expression on his face. Seeing Misaki's face reassured him and Usagi clenched his arms around Misaki, pushing himself against Misaki. Lifting up his arms around Usagi's back Misaki could feel his ear being nibbled, and the hot breath on his skin. _

_Before Misaki could take in what happened he was sitting up on the side of the kitchen worktop, with Usagi lifting up his shirt over Misaki's head. As Usagi ran his tongue along up his skin Misaki started to let small groans out. Usagi could hear Misaki moaning and lifted his head up to Misaki's eye level and pushed his lips to Misaki's. Sliding his tongue into Misaki's mouth Usagi slowly started to undo the tie he wore around his neck along with the shirt he wore. _

_Gasping for air Misaki looked at Usagi with his emerald green eyes, Usagi watched Misaki's chest moving outwards and in. Waiting for more Misaki tilted his head to the side showing his neck to Usagi, who was surprised to see Misaki offer himself to him. Leaning in towards Misaki Usagi slid his tongue up Misaki's neck and moved his hands up his chest, moving his hands up towards Misaki's face Usagi pushed his chest closer to Misaki. _

_Closing in for a kiss Usagi looked into Misaki's eyes which gave off a feeling of give me more. Usagi grasped Misaki's hand and leaded him over to the living room couch. Pushing Misaki down on to the couch Usagi climbed on over Misaki, Placing his hands around Misaki's face Usagi passionately kissed him._

_Misaki moaned as Usagi moved his hand down to his groin, groping around. Looking down at Misaki Usagi watched him. The boy was panting rapidly, his chest moving up and back down, his mouth gasping for air. Usagi wrapped his arms round Misaki's head resting his chest on him so that Misaki could feel his heart beating. _

_The loud beating of Usagi's heart vibrated slightly through Misaki's chest. Misaki listened to the heart beat, feeling every beat, every beat for him. Misaki lifted his Arms up around Usagi's neck holding him closer. _

_Lying on the couch the two wrapped in each other's embrace, Usagi slowly kissed Misaki's skin gently. Misaki felt the warm lips and powerful tongue muscle of Usagi heat up his body. Misaki opened his eyes and pulled himself up to sit looking into Usagi's eyes. Usagi kneeled at the end of the couch looking at Misaki, who sat up moving his legs behind him so he was kneeling. Misaki kneeled there looking at Usagi for a moment. Usagi moved his chest back and looked down at Misaki with confusion, why was he looking at him like that, why he was acting so different? _

_Misaki slowly reached his hand out towards Usagi's chest and slid his fingers down it, Usagi smiled watching Misaki make a move on him, watching him slid his hands up towards his face. Misaki pulled himself closer to Usagi and wrapped his arms around his neck, placing one hand round Usagi's head Misaki pulled him closer. Surprised Usagi's eyes widened as Misaki Pressed his lips onto his. _

_Slipping his fingers through Misaki's hair Usagi was forced down on the couch with Misaki hanging over him. As Misaki leaned down to kiss Usagi Misaki slid his hand up Usagi's chest and….._

Misaki sprang up off his pillow panting. A dream it was a dream that's all a dream he thought to himself, pulling up his knees to this chin Misaki wrapped his arms around them. The dream travelled throughout his mind. The kissing the touching the wet skin the… shaking his head Misaki heard the bed cover rustle as Usagi lifted himself up to see Misaki. Misaki placed his head in his hands and ignored the silver haired man beside him awaking from his slumber.

Usagi turned himself round ruffling his hair. Looking at Misaki with his head in his hands, Concerned about his lover Usagi shuffled himself up to Misaki and nibbled his ear. Misaki flinched as he remembered the nibbling of the ear in his dream. Looking at Usagi Misaki noticed a red mark on Usagi's neck. Misaki placed his hand over his mouth, did he do that, was the dream really a dream, a load of thoughts run through Misaki's head.

As Usagi stared into Misaki's eyes he saw tears starting to form, reaching for Misaki's face Usagi lifted the bed cover off to be closer to Misaki. Misaki quickly jumped back out of the bed falling to the floor. Usagi sprang out of the bed to see Misaki, who was in tears. Feeling Usagi's warm hands being placed on his shoulder Misaki looked up with tears streaming off his face. Usagi stared at him with confusion. Trying to hug Misaki, Misaki started to shout "It was a dream, it was a dream". Usagi looked at Misaki and lifted his head up and pushed his lips to his. Misaki's tears stopped forming in his eyes and running down his face.

Walking out the bathroom fully dressed Misaki still couldn't get the dream out his head. Usagi was already down stairs waiting for Misaki to make his breakfast. Walking down the flight of stairs into the kitchen Misaki asked Usagi to put a top on, as Usagi hadn't got dressed yet and just wore a pair of baggy trousers.

Usagi walked over to the couch and picked up a shirt lying on the back of it. Misaki watched and asked him to wear a shirt that was clean and not one that he wore last night. At those words Misaki placed his hand over his mouth. That was the shirt in the dream it was the only shirt that was a light grey and Usagi owned. Misaki blanked out in shock.

Usagi looked over to Misaki and gave a smirk. Misaki looked over to Usagi and noticed him smirking. Misaki blushed and turned his back to the smirking silver haired man. Usagi sat himself down on the edge of the couch and rested his chin on his hands, looking over to Misaki, Usagi called out to Misaki asking him to come over to the couch. Those words panicked Misaki, as he made his way over to the couch drops of sweat started to form.

Standing in front of Usagi, Misaki blushed and lowered his head to look at the ground. Usagi lifted Misaki's chin to look him in the eyes. Misaki watched as Usagi tilted his head to the side so that Misaki could see the mark he left on Usagi.

Somehow knowing Usagi was happy about Misaki making a move on him there was a down fall, as where Misaki left the mark was where it could be seen in public even if he wore a tie and shirt. Misaki was panicking even more knowing that he was going to get punished. Usagi held up his hand and signalled with his finger for Misaki to come closer. Misaki leaned forward uneasily. Getting closer Misaki's face was suddenly met by Usagi's hands. Swiftly and rapidly pulling Misaki down on top of him, Usagi pushed their lips together.

Misaki knew where this was going his punishment consisted of Usagi Making a mess of him, touching licking, kissing. All the things that Misaki was doing in his dream. Sliding his tongue into Misaki's mouth Usagi slowly slipped his hand up Misaki's top tickling his skin. Misaki knew what Usagi wanted him to do, but did he have the guts to do it again. Was it Usagi's time to be loved.

As Usagi went to slip his tongue back into Misaki's mouth it was stopped and pushed back by Misaki's tongue muscle. Usagi's eyes opened to see Misaki with his eyes closed. Releasing Usagi's mouth from their kiss Misaki leaned back and pulled his top off over his head. Usagi watched in surprise. Slowly pushing off the shirt Usagi picked up off the back of the couch earlier, Misaki leaned in closer to Usagi's face tilting his head to see Usagi's Neck. Usagi watched as Misaki made a move on him. If Misaki was 19 he wouldn't have done this Usagi was still surprised that Misaki was doing this. Being 22 Misaki was a bit more settled with their relationship but still didn't have much confidence to make a move until now.

Usagi felt the muscle in Misaki's mouth lick the skin of his chest, the warm kisses on his face and the gentle hugs that wrapped around him. As Misaki went to lean forward to Usagi's face, the door swung open. There standing was Aikawa. Misaki paused in shock with his tongue slightly out his mouth ready to push it into Usagi's mouth.

As Usagi and Aikawa sat in the living room sorting out Usagi's next novel Misaki was laid out on the floor next to them reading a book trying to forget about the incident that had just happened. As Misaki flicked on to the next page of the book he felt a warm gentle touch on his head. Misaki looked up to see Usagi smiling down at him.

Misaki ignored his smile and stood up clenching his hands into fists. Turning to face Usagi Misaki took a deep breath and leaned down towards him. Lightly kissing Usagi Misaki placed his hands on Usagi cheeks. Breaking off from Usagi Misaki turned and walked off shouting out that there may never be another kiss like that in front of someone. Waving his hand as he walked off Misaki blushed trying to be confident in what he was saying. Usagi looking back round to the coffee table saw Aikawa staring at him with widened eyes and a smile on her face, explaining that what she just saw was cute between the two. Usagi looked back across to Misaki, who was standing at the window that looked out on the street below, hitting his head against it and muttering to himself. Usagi laugh lightly watching Misaki, and whispered to himself

"That's what dreams are made of"


End file.
